Tiny Vessels
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Eu não passo de uma traidora, Blaise, mas você sempre soube disso e acreditou que eu jamais trairia você porque éramos parecidos, mas a questão é que não me pareço com ninguém e sou um pouco destrutiva, amor.


**Tiny Vessels**

* * *

><p>Você jogou todos os porta-retratos no chão. Os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo quarto, por todo tapete, era impossível descer da cama, era impossível querer andar sem cortar os pés, sem se machucar naqueles pequenos pedaços de vidro. As fotos estavam rasgadas, estavam destruídas e não havia resquício de ninguém mais nelas.<p>

Você jogou todos os cinzeiros de vidro no chão e qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar, você gritou palavras duras, me disse coisas horríveis e não posso de modo algum dizer que estava mentindo.

_Eu_ não passo de uma traidora, Blaise, mas você sempre soube disso e acreditou que eu jamais trairia você porque éramos _parecidos_, mas a questão é que não me pareço com ninguém e sou um pouco destrutiva, amor.

Amor, sim. Eu te amo e trair não me fez amar menos. Queria que tivesse feito.

Você está sentado na cadeira no canto do quarto e não olha pra mim, não há motivo, minha maquiagem está tão borrada e não quero que me veja tão feia, não quero que me ache feia nunca e seus pés estão sangrando, você não se importou em caminhar pelos cacos de vidro. Alguns deles provavelmente ainda estavam em você, assim como a dor que sentia.

Eu sei que você quer me odiar e como queria que odiasse e fosse embora. Que me deixasse, que aparatasse na casa de Draco dizendo que havia me deixado, que não merecia nada de você, mas você ainda está aqui e eu sei que a qualquer momento vai me perguntar.

_"Por quê?"_

E eu não sei o que te responder porque a verdade me parece tão fraca e sem importância, porque nenhuma das minhas justificativas perfeitamente plausíveis para mim serviriam pra você, porque meu coração estava doendo de te ver chorando e eu tinha tanto medo. E na verdade, tudo era medo, meu amor.

Foi apenas medo. Medo e os pequenos pedaços de vidro por todo o chão, nos seus pés, enquanto o sangue escorria e você parecia não se importar com isso, eu tinha medo, eu tinha medo de tudo o que sentia e medo da falta de controle.

Medo da dor que seria te perder, que seria ver você me deixar, então resolvi tentar te deixar eu mesma e isso não parece uma justificativa, parece? Não parece um bom motivo, parece apenas uma bobeira, mas eu sou boba. Não sou uma pessoa tão boa, nem tão forte, muito menos disposta a sentir tanto, _me entregar_tanto e a dor nos seus olhos não chega perto da dor no meu peito. A dor dos cacos de vidro nos seus pés, cacos de vidro na minha alma enquanto você se esforça para não chorar.

E te amo tanto, você acreditava nisso, eu acredito nisso.

Eu sei disso, mas é difícil demais. O medo da dor, o medo de você escolher outra melhor que eu, é tão fácil achar uma assim, Blaise, tão fácil que você não acreditaria e ao mesmo tempo sou a melhor que você jamais conhecera, mas doente demais. Eu sou uma doença e te amar tanto poderia te matar também como estava me matando aos poucos.

Você se levanta. Os cacos de vidro fazem barulhos enquanto você caminha, enquanto você os chuta levemente e pisa na maior parte deles, as marcas dos seus pés em sangue.

_"Por quê?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Por que mentiu, Pansy? Por que fazer isso?"_

_"Se eu menti para você e você acreditou, o problema não é meu."_

Isso foi demais para você.

Seus dedos estalaram com força marcando meu rosto e mesmo assim não doeu como meu peito, não doeu como ver o sofrimento nos seus olhos, como ver você parecer decepcionado. Foi a única coisa que eu disse e se eu tivesse pedido desculpas você não acreditaria.

Eu não sinto muito por ter te traído. Eu sentia muito _por mim_. Por te amar, por ser como eu sou. E eu fiz tudo porque tinha medo, tanto medo de você, de não te fazer bem, de não ser _certa_pra você e te fazer tão estragado como eu, Blaise. E seus olhos me acusavam e seus lábios tremiam e eu quis chorar de novo, quis chorar ainda mais.

Do meu jeito torto eu estava fazendo o certo, apesar de não sentir isso enquanto você andava até a porta e apenas o sangue ficando para trás.

Eu estava ficando para trás também. Apenas eu, o sangue e os cacos de vidro, mas era isso que eu queria, foi isso que provoquei. E por um momento você olhou para trás, me olhou nos olhos, por um momento que durou apenas um segundo, seus olhos escuros me encaravam dolorosamente, acusadores, como jamais pensei que te veria acusar alguém.

_"Você alguma vez se importou?"_

_"Não."_

E você fechou a porta.


End file.
